Pieface98's contest
by YackerandWeaselForever
Summary: My entry for PieFace98's contest, but also for Fabina fans to enjoy. Please tell me what you think!


This is for PieFace98's contest. Hope you all enjoy it anyway….

Christmas for lovers (Fabina)

Fabian's POV

This is the first Christmas with Nina here at Anubis. The first Christmas I have to get something to the girl I'm in love with. And Amber. Nina isn't going home for Christmas, Amber doesn't skiing so she's staying, and I'm not going to Brazil with my family this year, because I heard that Nina was staying. And NO, I'm not a stalker. She just is a very loud talker. That's how. All Nina wants this year is a wish bracelet or a lava lamp. Amber wants a sparkly Taylor Swift guitar, sparkly converse, a pink purse, and caramel apples. If I told Nina what I wanted for Christmas, she's probably just run out and get it for me. Because she's my best friend. For Christmas, I want her.

Nina's POV

Since Gran couldn't pay for me to come home for Christmas, I'm staying with my kinda-sorta second family. Amber and Fabian. The only guy I've ever been _in love _with. I've liked guys before, I've dated other guys before too, I've just never been in love with a guy before. Fabian's not telling anyone what he wants for Christmas, probably because I'd run out and get it for him. Because I'm his friend. That's why. Fabian thinks all I want is a lava lamp or wish bracelet. I also want him. Nothing else.

Amber's POV

Anything sparkly, pink, or caramel! Don't tell Jerome, Alfie, Mick, or Patricia this, but I LOVE caramel. I love its' taste, its' color. For Fabian: I'll probably get him a new guitar, his is old, he needs a new one.

Nina: her and Fabian together. It's simple... kinda.

3rd Person POV

Amber went out to get Fabian his new guitar, and left a mistletoe for Fabina where they wouldn't know where it is, but know it's there. Nina and Fabian went out to the hallway, where Amber put the mistletoe; knowing they'd be there this afternoon. They were figuring out the answer to the clue, under the demisphere below (Let's just pretend that's where everything is at. Kk?), when Fabian looked up and turned pale. He wasn't ready to kiss Nina yet, but he wants to get it out over with. Not because, he didn't like her, but because he was a shy guy. His nature is shy. It's not his fault.

"Fabian, are you okay?" Nina asked, concerned, because 1) she liked him and 2) she was his friend. She cared about him.

He didn't speak, he just pointed up. Nina looked up and blushed, not paled. She looked at her feet, trying to think of a way to get out of the kiss. She's not ready. Fabian was trying to think of a way out of this as well. When he couldn't think of anything, and the color came back to his face, he took a deep breath, leaned in and kissed Nina, the girl he's wanted to kiss since she first got here.

Nina was shocked, that Fabian just kissed her, that she was kissing him back, and how long this kiss was lasting. She heard the door open, so Fabian pulled apart, and pulled her into his room. They were both blushing pretty badly. Nina deep scarlet, Fabian just a little bit more, if possible. Amber came in and both jumped, Fabian a little bit disappointed because he was going to ask Nina to be his girl.

When Amber walked in, she saw them both blushing, and thought to herself '_Fabian, ask her out!_' said, "Just going to wrap presents, later." Then left.

Fabian was relieved, then realized that Nina was walking towards the door. He made it there before she did, and she looked at him with a 'can i please leave?' look, and Fabian shook his head. Nina sighed, but got cut off with Fabian kissing her again.

Nina was in a complete blitz; with all they've been through, and now they were kissing. She was happy. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she put her arms around his neck. Soon, her hands moved up and tangled with his hair, making it a little messed up. But, Fabian didn't care. He lifted her up and brought her to his bed and just laid on top of her, kissing her. Nina happily kissed back, getting deeper and deeper with the kiss every second.

Fabian was happily kissing Nina; happiest than he's ever been in his entire life. Even when he got his guitar, when he first MET Nina, and that's saying a lot. His tongue traced her bottom lip; begging for an entrance. She let him, letting her tongue wrap around his. After about 10 minutes, someone knocked on the door making them both jump and pull apart. They both blushed, and Nina sat up straight; making it look like they weren't doing anything. Fabian fixed his hair, until it was normal. He opened the door and Trudy looked once at the 2 blushing lovestruck teenagers and said,

"Supper will be ready in about 10 minutes." and went to go tell looked at Nina and said,

"Ninawillyoubemygirlfriend?" He asked really fast that's what it sounded like.

"What?" She said with a little smile on her face. She knew what he meant, but wanted to hear him say it so she can understand him. Fabian took a deep breath and said,

"Nina, will you be my girlfriend?" slowly, so she can understand him. She walked over to him, and gently kissed his lips. He kissed back, just as gently as she did. She pulled apart, and Fabian smirked, and said,

"Is that a yes?" Nina laughed.

"What do you think?" She asked and Fabian gave her a little peck. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out to the dinner table.


End file.
